Angelica's Diary
by AngelicaSparrow
Summary: CONTAINS ON STRANGER TIDES SPOILERS, Angelica's p.o.v of the events of the film from when she meets Jack until he leaves her on the island. How did she really feel about it all?
1. Entry 1

First ever PoTC fanfic woo! If you have not watched the 4th film (On Stranger Tides) yet, this does contain an awful lot of spoilers as it is basically the film from Angelica's p.o.v. Thought it would be interesting to see her take and feelings on it all.

Read, enjoy, review, follow :)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 1<strong>

My plan worked better than I had hoped. Not only had my pretence of being Jack Sparrow – sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – had men signing up to join the crew in many towns, but tonight in London, I managed to get the real Jack on board! I hadn't known he would be in London, but for one reason or another he was there and must have heard that Jack Sparrow was signing up a crew last night in the pub, _The Captain's Daughter_. Somehow he found his way into the back room and we drew our swords, duelling for a short while. I note that I nearly killed him once or twice, not that the bastard will ever admit to it. Anyway, eventually I had him backed up against the wall which circled the fire in the middle of the room. He paused, causing me to do the same.  
>"Only one person alive knows that move." He said, before grabbing me and turning so that I was now the one backed against the wall. Before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine. I kissed him back, feeling the flames of passion as I did whenever we kissed. I may not care for the way he never fails to leave me, but as much as I hate to admit it even to myself, I cannot deny that there is at least some small part of me which does not detest the man.<p>

The kiss was over, too quick it seemed although I was sure it had lasted for a good few moments and he looked at me. I could have sworn I saw the passion I felt reflected in his eyes.  
>"Always wanted to do that." He said. Was he referring to kissing me again, or the fact that I was dressed like himself and so, in theory, it was like kissing himself? I decided that the latter probably made sense considering who had spoken the words, and yet the small part of me that does not detest him hoped, and still hopes, that he meant the former.<p>

We conversed for a while, until Scrum entered and told that there were men of the army or navy, I do not care to find out which, in the pub. We attempted to barricade the door, Jack admitting that he "may have" "unintentionally slighted" the king. No change there then. Trouble seemed to follow Jack Sparrow. Then the men broke in and we fought them for a while, but eventually I had to admit to Jack that we were at a disadvantage.  
>"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, before proceeding to use his sword upon the many barrels of alcohol. The gushing liquid made the floor slippy and many of the men were unable to keep their footing. The few that did, though, eventually cornered us. I swung round and cut the rope which held up the trap door. Jack and I fell through, down into the sea water below. We swam to land and I asked him what he knew about the fountain. He told me that I needed two silver chalices, and asked if I was aware of the ritual. I told him that I was, and he quickly asked what it was before a dart found its way into his neck. As he plucked it out and stared at it, I uttered three simple words.<br>"A mermaid, Jack." Then he fainted, the dart having made him unconscious.

Jack Sparrow, welcome aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_!


	2. Entry 2

_**Yeah this one will take a long time to do, I think I should be able to get one more chapter done from the clips I have but after that it will be postponed until I get the film. Sorry this doesn't vary from the script much, but its not really meant to, just gives more insight to what Angelica is thinking throughout. Enjoy, R&R :) xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Entry 2<strong>

Jack appeared early this morning, working on deck with the rest of the crew. I was glad I was up at the helm; it meant I could avoid talking to him. He caught me later, though, when I was going below deck to check the glass coffin for the mermaid was still alright. One minute I was walking down the steps and the next thing I knew I had been grabbed from one side and pushed against a wooden post with a hook over my neck.  
>"You… are a ruthless, soulless, cross-grained cur." He hissed, his tone of voice as annoyed as his words.<br>"I told you I had a ship." I whispered. Well, I hadn't been lying. I did. Well, my father did.  
>"No, Blackbeard has a ship. Upon which I am now imprisoned." At this, a plan formed in my mind. Obviously he was not aware Blackbeard was my father. I could use this to my advantage! I plastered a coy smile on my face.<br>"We can do this, Jack. The Fountain of Youth. Like you always wanted." I turned my body towards his, but he reached out a hand and pushed me back against the post. He took the hook from around my neck, but now held it under my jaw as he came to stand in front of me. If I hadn't known him as well as I did, I may have been scared, but I knew he would not hurt me.  
>"Blackbeard." <em>Yes<em>. "Edward Teach." _Yes._ "The Pirate all Pirates fear." _Most, not all. _"Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." _He knew about the zombies, then._  
>"He will listen to me." I told him confidently.<br>"He listens to no one."  
>"Maybe to his own daughter?" I tilted my head to one side, ignoring the urge to smirk as he took a step back from me, but he still kept the hook at my jaw.<br>"Daughter as in… beget by?"  
>I reached up a hand to push away the hook.<br>"Long-lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papa with all her soul." I deliberately put on a tone of voice which would make it seem that I was lying and, for good measure, added a slight shrug of my shoulders at the end. It worked.  
>"He brought that?"<br>"I sold that." I contradicted, my tone of voice somewhat sharp.

A sudden sound of footsteps coming down the steps caused Jack to push me to the other side of them and we hid behind the barrels just as the quarter-master came down.  
>"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him. Or, him and you. Not you and me." He continued once the quarter-master was out of the way.<br>"No Jack, that's the best part."I turned back to him, my expression giving nothing away. "He will be dead."  
>"Ah. You'll be handling that part yourself then?" It was obvious that Jack, though I doubted he would ever admit to it, feared my father. I would have laughed if I was not so into character by now.<br>"There is a prophecy." I whispered. "Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural."  
>"Oh no, no, no. I've seen a thing or two."<br>I reached up and removed the hook from where he had hung it, at the same time turning so that he was against a wooden post.  
>"The prophecy is this." I stroked the curve of the hook down his face. "Blackbeard will meet his death within a fortnight, at the hands of a one-legged man. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack." Without waiting for a reply, I turned and left.<p>

I managed to avoid him again for the rest of the day.


End file.
